everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Liv Trestakk
Liv Trestakk is the daughter of Katie Woodencloak from the fairy tale by the same name. Info Name: Liv Trestakk Age: 15 Parent's Story: Katie Woodencloak Roommate: Helene Gans Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all about the trees and to collect their leaves. My "Magic" Touch: I can identify the majority of tree species. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Ursula Schnee - I'm a lesbian. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Once I gave water to someone to use for a bath. They threw the water on me. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's really fun. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm not that athletic. Best Friend Forever After: Helene Gans. She's very supportive of me. Character Appearance Liv is above average height, with red hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow shirt, a beige skirt, white stockings, and brown shoes. She has yellow earrings in her ears. She often wears a wooden cloak. Personality Liv describes herself as a connossieur of trees. She likes studying trees and finding out new information about them. She has an extensive leaf collection - she puts them in plastic bags so they don't blow away. Her family's castle has a collection of plant fossils. Liv keeps a picture of Old Tjikko, one of the world's oldest trees, in her dorm room. Biography God dag! My name is Liv Trestakk. I am Katie Woodencloak's daughter. My mother was a princess who was mistreated by her wicked stepmother. A bull helped her through her hard times, but then her stepmother tried to kill the bull. Mom and the bull fled into the woods. Along the way, Mom found a copper leaf, a silver leaf, and a golden apple. When she reached a castle, the bull gave her a wooden cloak and he told her to kill him and put his hide away in a rock. She didn't want to do this, but she eventually had to. Mom worked in the palace as a scullery maid. One day, she gave water to the prince for bathing, but then he threw it on her. Later, she went to the rock and asked the bull for a copper dress. She went to church to meet the prince, who fell in love with her. She left a glove behind later. The next day, she brought him a towel, which he threw at her. Later, she went to church dressed in silver. She later lost her riding whip. The day after, the same thing happened when she gave the prince a comb - she later dressed in gold and went to church, and she lost her shoe. Later, the prince had every woman try on the shoe. It fit Mom's stepsister, who had cut her foot to fit in the shoe. A bird alerted the prince and told him it was Mom's shoe, and he gave it to her instead. The two got married. I am the middle child in my family. I have an older brother named Magnus and a younger sister named Anna. My older brother graduated last year, and my younger sister is going to go eventually (she's nine). Ever After High is a great place. I've made plenty of friends, and I love my classes, especially Environmental Magic. I am friends with my roommate Helene, who is the daughter of the guy from The Golden Goose. Helene is supportive of me. I am openly lesbian and I have a girlfriend named Ursula Schnee. We get along well - both of us are very talkative. We hope that the school can accept our relationship. I do plenty of chores around the school since I don't mind doing chores. I consider myself a Rebel because I don't like killing animals - I wouldn't hurt a fly - and I would rather have less stress in my life. Plus I'd rather spend my life with a princess than a prince. Being a Rebel is so hard, especially when the Royals get preferential treatment. Oh, well. Life isn't always fair. Trivia *Liv's surname, Trestakk, is Katie Woodencloak's surname in Norwegian (she is called Kari Trestakk). *Liv has a step-cousin named Ronja Blodigfot, who frequently bullies and torments her. *Liv is the guitarist of Melissa's Sassy Orange. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:From Asbjornsen and Moe Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Katie Woodencloak Category:The Red Fairy Book Category:Norwegian Category:Lesbian